


Of crushes and brothers

by redheadandslytherin



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brotherly Banter, Humour, M/M, Mairon is too immersed in his work to notice anything, Melkor and Manwë are brothers and behave accordingly, The Author Regrets Nothing, by that I mean that Manwë is a nosy little brother, pining Melkor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadandslytherin/pseuds/redheadandslytherin
Summary: Melkor notices a certain Maia. He pines. Manwë notices. Mairon has work to do.Or, the one where nothing terrible happens and Manwë gets to be a nosy little brother with annoying observations.





	

Melkor stood leaning against a tree, staring at the happily chattering flock of Maiar preparing for a picnic out in the lamplight. There was one that mesmerized him, a fiery being with red hair and sun-kissed skin, his hair, ears and fingers adorned with gold and gemstones whenever he was out of the forge of his master. Melkor huffed. Of course, such a beauty would be immersed in the fine art of metallurgy, weapon forging and jewellery making, not the art of… whatever it was that Melkor spent his time with these days.

He knew that his lurking around the forge, or hiding in the trees when the Maiar had their picnics and small celebrations would draw someone’s attention. Probably a suspicious Maia, who would then whisper to their fellows about the dark shadow watching them. But as the others would turn to look, Melkor would be gone, and the Maiar would think that it was all a trick of light and shadow.

Only one day, when he turned to leave, lest he be discovered, he collided with the white-clad chest of his brother. Manwë looked at him with a small smile as he reached out to steady Melkor with a strong hand. Melkor shook off his brother’s touch and he turned to leave again, only to be stopped by Manwë’s voice.

“Why don’t you come join the festivities? The Maiar will be delighted to have two of the Valar in their circles tonight.”

Melkor scowled at his brother, before muttering something about surely not being welcome and leaving without a second glance at his brother. Manwë stared after him for a few moments before deciding that the scent of roast boar and sweet wine coming from the Maiar’s celebration was more enticing than his brother’s sulking form, and went to join the feast. The Maiar were delighted to have even one Valar in their circles that night.

From then on, Melkor took extra caution with his lurking around the forge and assorted Maiar, making sure that Manwë was elsewhere occupied. He didn’t want to be caught staring again.

It was late into the evening when Melkor approached the forges, stopping to hide under an archway to watch the lonely figure of his favourite Maiar working on a piece of jewellery. He could not quite pick out what it was, for the Maia had his back to him, concealing the contents of his table.

Melkor leant his back to the pleasantly warm stone of the archway, and stared unblinking at the shifting muscles in the Maia’s back. He was startled from his reverie by a low voice coming from behind.

“So this is why you have been lurking around the forges so much?”

Melkor, although he denied it later, jumped slightly at his brother’s voice.

“Manwë!” he hissed, “Are you trying to make my heart give way?”

“I wasn’t aware you had a heart, brother dear. So, what is it with this one Maiar you’ve been all but stalking for months now, if I’m correct?”

Melkor debated showing his brother into the nearby stream, but ended up deciding to ignore the question. Manwë, however, pressed on.

“Come now, tell me. Is it his art? Aulë tells me that he is one of the most talented of his Maiar, his skills exceeding even his highest expectations. I already commissioned a circlet for myself, I’ll make sure to show it to you once it’s done. Maybe I’ll ask for a second one, so you could have something of his fine art, too. Melkor? Melkor, are you listening to me?”

Melkor didn’t hear much of what Manwë just said, as he was, once again, quite engrossed in the fine musculature of the Maia’s back. Seemingly done with one phase of work, the Maia had set down his tools, and he stretched luxuriantly, running a hand through his hair, before returning to work once again.

Manwë took a second to really look at his brother’s dreamy expression, before muttering a small _oh_ , and breaking into a mischievous smile.

“You know what, don’t answer any of my questions, I figured it out.”

Melkor shot him an annoyed look.

“Pray tell then, what is it you choose to delude yourself with?”

Manwë’s smile reminded Melkor of a vulture.

“That you, my dearest brother, have a _cruuuuuush_!”

The look on Melkor’s face was enough to make Manwë gather his robes up and take off running, Melkor hot on his heels.

 

***

 

Mairon looked up from the engraving on a circlet he was working on. He thought he heard someone yelling, about showing someone… something about a crush? But he saw no-one when he looked around, so he shrugged and returned to his engraving. The circlet was meant for Lord Manwë, it had to be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is, either. But I had fun writing it, so...
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr! I don't bite.


End file.
